In the area of implosion-resistant cathode ray tube structures and processes, it is known to provide substantially "L"-shaped bracket members having a base portion and an upstanding attachment portion affixed thereto, which has a hole or slot to fit over a bolt. In those known structures, it is a common practice to affix the base portion of the bracket member to a rimband and to encircle the rimband and the base portion of the bracket member with a metal band exerting a compressive force thereon. Thus, the compressive force exerted by the metal band tends to inhibit undesired implosion and flying particles upon rupture of the evacuated envelope of a cathode ray tube.
In present-day cathode ray tube structures, the viewing portion of the evacuated envelope is substantially rectangular-shaped and extends to a flanged upstanding portion whereon the rimband, bracket member, and metal band are positioned. Also, this substantially rectangular-shaped envelope has corners with a given radius of curvature whereon the bracket members are positionally located. Moreover, these corners with the given radius of curvature blend into a substantially flattened portion of the envelope extending intermediate the corners and having a vastly different radius of curvature.
In all of the known structures, the base portion of the bracket member is of a width such that the metal band providing the compressive force and encircling the base portion does not contact the radius of curvature of the envelope corner. Rather, the width of the base portion of the bracket member is such that the encircling metal band contacts the flattened portion of the envelope intermediate the corners.
However, it has been found that the jointure of the radius of curvature of the corner and of the flattened portion of the evacuated envelope is a particularly critical area with regard to rupture susceptibility. Thus, a bracket member having a base portion of a width such that the encircling metal band contacts the radius of curvature of the corner rather than the flattened portion of the evacuated envelope enhances the implosion-resistant capabilities of the structures.